


we broke up for nothing

by kyahgamis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College AU, M/M, NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE BEEN NECESSARY, Post Break Up AU, also kise appears btw. for like a moment., and really gay so. yes aomine's fun to write, aomine's pov cos he's fun to write, disclaimer: this isn't angst okay, happy aoka day 2020, i'm just bad at writing titles, it's been 2.5 years please cut me some slack, tldr; if they've just uSED THEIR HEADS FOR A DAMN MOMENT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyahgamis/pseuds/kyahgamis
Summary: “Ah.” Kagami looks like he’s finally understood. “...That’s a first. Never had an ex who wanted to share a bed after we broke up.”Aomine scoffs. “I’m your only ex, Bakagami.”“Is that any way to ask your ex a favor, Ahomine?”
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 21
Kudos: 125





	we broke up for nothing

**Author's Note:**

> based on the post break up au prompt: 
> 
> i literally can’t sleep alone anymore so i’ve shown up at your door in my pajamas, can we have one more nap together, please?

It’s been a month. 

It’s been a month since they broke up. Aomine can’t remember who said it first, _dating long distance is a pain, should we break up or something,_ but it was probably him. Yeah, it’s definitely him; between the two of them, Aomine’s always been the type who speaks without thinking. 

He can still remember vividly how Kagami’s expression changed. It was just for a moment; Kagami’s good at hiding how he feels, but Aomine knows he hurt him with his careless words. _We... probably should. Since I have no idea when I’m coming back._ It was the first time he’s ever seen Kagami make a face full of… sadness? Pain? Maybe both, he’d messed up. But Aomine’s a prideful person and it’s not like Kagami fought to stay in the relationship. And that in itself made him feel a bit annoyed; had Kagami been waiting for something like this to happen so he’d be free of Aomine? Rude? He’s not going to bother if Kagami doesn’t care.

So they broke up.  
  
It’s no big deal. They both mutually consented to the break up. It was sort of abrupt, yeah, but it’s not like they fought over it. Aomine’s always thought that _if_ they broke up, it would be with fists flying and an awful lot of cursing. Oddly enough, this was the quietest fight they’ve ever been in. No raised voices, no nothing. Just a solemn agreement that they’ve both… decided not to be together anymore. 

Strangely enough though, since breaking up, Aomine hasn’t been able to sleep properly. Which is weird because he used to be able to sleep literally anywhere; all he needs is for something to be touching his head and _bam_ bedtime. Well, now that he thinks about it, since moving in with Kagami at the start of their freshman year in university, he’s always slept beside the other. Or rather, he’s always slept the best when Kagami’s pressed up against his chest, legs intertwined with his own, like he’s clinging onto Aomine subconsciously. Aomine can nap just fine, waking up after an hour or two but whenever Kagami was home late from classes or from his part time job, Aomine can never seem to be able to make himself sleep in their shared (well, it was Kagami’s but he forced himself on the other’s conveniently larger sized bed after just a week of rooming together) bed. It just didn’t feel right.

And that same feeling is making him lose sleep. Aomine’s lucky Kagami broke up with him when he did, which was right after their final exams as seniors in university. Graduation is in a week and in a month, Kagami’s leaving for America. At the moment, Kise was generous enough to offer him his spare bed since the break up but despite the comfort of having his own bed, it just _feels_ different.

And cold.  
  
Kise jokingly offers to cuddle him when he tries piling on additional blankets only to kick them off in annoyance an hour into trying to sleep. And he was _so_ tempted to accept, just to prove to himself that _no, I don’t miss Kagami’s stupid body with me in bed._ Instead, he spent the night alternating from staring at the ceiling and checking his phone for anything that could possibly distract Aomine from thoughts of _him._ _  
__  
__Kagami… Did he really want to break up?_ He finds himself wondering, two hours into what was supposed to be him trying to go to bed early. The fatigue of not being able to sleep properly for the past few weeks is starting to get to him. Instead of getting too tired and passing out though, Aomine starts thinking about Kagami more and _more;_ shit, is this what not being able to get over someone feels like? Is he never going to be able to sleep decently for the rest of his life?  
  
He sits up, eyes heavy but determined. Sending Kise a text that just read, _heading out, see u later,_ Aomine puts his shoes on, grabs his phone and leaves the apartment, sprinting out to the direction of Kagami’s apartment. It’s late and the streets are more empty than he’s used to and that’s enough reason for him to run even faster. If he runs into campus patrol, Aomine just hopes that seeing him in his soft, cotton pajamas is enough for them to assume that he’s just a dumbass senior who needs to get back together with his dumbass ex-boyfriend. 

Aomine finally reaches Kagami’s apartment; he’s sweaty, out of breath and wheezing as if he’s eaten an entire sack of bread and decided to go jogging immediately after. His lungs are killing him. Just because he’s physically fit doesn’t automatically mean he can just break into a sprint and run like a madman through campus without feeling like dying right after.

But he’s finally here. And now that he’s standing here, Aomine realizes there’s a chance Kagami won’t let him in. Maybe the redhead’s asleep by now too, yeah; the only times he knows that Kagami loses sleep was if he had a big match he was looking forward to the next day. Raising his fist to knock, Aomine swallows a lump down his throat, his mouth opening slightly as his still shallow breaths start to slowly subside. 

His chest is heavy. _This is bad,_ he thinks. Aomine doesn’t ever overthink, why is he overthinking now? _Maybe Kagami’s gotten over me. Maybe he really wants to--_ no! Shut up, he’s not going to think anymore. Aomine pounds his fists on the door three times, pauses, and pounds another three times. 

“Kagami,” he calls out, ignoring the way his voice breaks while saying the other’s name. “Kagami, I know you’re still awake!” Aomine continues banging the door, only stopping when he hears the familiar soft shuffling of the other’s feet. The footsteps stop and he hears Kagami’s voice, muffled by the front door.

It opens slightly, the door chain pulled taut as Kagami’s annoyed face comes into view. “What the hell, Aomine? I’m gonna get noise complaints if you keep this up..” 

Aomine feels his mouth dry up at the sight of the other. He’s… really missed Kagami’s face, this isn’t funny. “Look, yeah, I know, I’m sorry but this was the only way I could get you to open the door. Probably.”

He sees the other ready to interject, his eyes half rolled already and Aomine interjects before Kagami could say anything else. “Look, can you… Can I come in?” 

Brows furrowed and expression a half scowl, Kagami closes the door and unbolts the chain. Aomine never thought the sound of metal unlocking could ever make him feel relief but here he is. The door swings open and Kagami does a double take as Aomine stood there like an idiot, still breathing heavily and maybe a tad bit sweaty. 

“...Why are you in your pajamas?” Kagami asks him as Aomine enters the apartment. “And why are you breathing heavily? Did you run over?” 

“Damn it, Kagami!” He wheezes. “Let a guy breathe first!”

“Ah. Sure, sorry.” Kagami frowns a little, watching him as Aomine drops himself on the _genkan_. He then disappears from sight as Aomine tries catching his breath and taking a moment to slow down his heart rate. Or maybe his heart’s beating so fast since he’s back here in his ex’s apartment and about to ask the other for an impossibly absurd favor.

Kagami reappears, crouching down beside him with a bottle of water in his hands. “Here. You should’ve told me you were coming.” He glances at the other, his bright red eyes almost dazzling in Aomine’s sight. It feels like it’s been so long since he’s seen Kagami. Has he always looked this… shiny? 

“...Yeah, sorry, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing,” Aomine says, gratefully taking the bottle of water, uncapping it and finishing it in one chug. With an exaggerated exhale, he feels reinvigorated by the water and finally faces Kagami. 

“So…?” Kagami frowns slightly. “What was it you wanted to talk about that you had to come over this late and without any notice?”

“I… I wanna propose a truce,” Aomine says. “And spend the night together.” The way Kagami’s nose wrinkles makes him realize what he’d just said and he corrects himself. “Sleeping! Just sleeping, I want to sleep with you!” 

“You mean, _actual_ sleeping, right? Not se--”

“Of course I mean actual sleeping!” Did Kagami think he’s the type to go running into someone’s apartment late at night just to get some sweet lovin’? Aomine’s offended. 

At least Kagami has the decency to look apologetic. “Just making sure.” Kagami says. “...Why though? Did you get kicked out of Kise’s place?” 

“Well, no…” Now comes the hard part. Well, to be fair, Kagami has been acting really normal so far; Aomine feels a bit silly that he’d been thinking the other would chase him off, banging on pots and pans or chucking random shoes at him while telling him to _get out and never show your face to me again, you asshole!!_ Maybe a little _too_ normal, even. 

Aomine doesn’t notice that he’d been quietly thinking of a response for quite a bit now and snaps back to reality when Kagami tells him, “You… haven’t been sleeping well?”

 _How did he find out?_ Aomine’s surprised he guessed so easily; was he that easy to read? Kagami’s blank expression shifts and he gives Aomine a cheeky smile. “The dark circles under your eyes, dumbass. They’re more noticeable than usual.” The other’s calloused thumb gently swipes at Aomine’s cheekbones. The redhead didn’t seem to notice that he’d just touched Aomine’s face as if they were still lovers; it makes Aomine’s heart beat faster. “Kise’s spare bed lumpy, or something?”

“...Something like that, yeah.” Aomine looks away and scratches his temple, willing the warmth in his cheeks to stay away and not make him look as love sick as he feels. “I like your bed more.” _I like you. I never stopped liking you._

Kagami blinks. “So you came over to kick me off my bed and usurp it? Wow.” 

“Dumbass, of course not.” Aomine hisses. Does Kagami think that low of him? “I was thinking we could…” His words trail off; this is so embarrassing to say out loud.

“Could?” Kagami prompts him.

“...could share the bed. Or something.”

“Ah.” Kagami looks like he’s finally understood. “...That’s a first. Never had an ex who wanted to share a bed after we broke up.”

Aomine scoffs. “I’m your only ex, Bakagami.”

“Is that any way to ask your ex a favor, Ahomine?”

He sighs. “Sorry. Look, it’s just for tonight, I could really use a good night’s sleep.” Kagami looks like he’s considering it and now that Aomine’s calmed down, he notices the other’s eyes seem to look tired and slightly bloodshot. “No offense, you probably could use one too.” 

Kagami scowls at him and he chuckles softly. “Come on, Taiga. Just one night.” Expecting the other to ask him _why would I even let you back in my bed when we’ve broken up,_ Aomine rehearses his “let’s get back together” spiel in his head as Kagami seems to be mulling it over.  
  
Surprisingly, he just says, “Okay. Just one night.” Aomine’s dumbfounded; how can Kagami so easily agree to it? Sure, Aomine brought it up initially but… is Kagami really this easy?

 _Of course not,_ he finds himself thinking. _Kagami’s just really nice._ So nice, he went along with Aomine’s break up proposal. He follows Kagami into the very familiar apartment, oddly relieved that it didn’t look any different than it did on the day he left. “Ah.” Kagami pauses and glances back at him. “Give me a moment, I should change the sheets first.”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” He hangs around awkwardly in the living room as Kagami speeds around the apartment. Then it hits him.

“...You kept things the same.”

“Hm?” Kagami glances over at him. 

“Things. Uh, y’know...” Aomine scratches his head and avoids Kagami’s gaze. “My shit. They’re still scattered around.” The stack of old magazines he’d been meaning to sell at the second-hand bookstore were still in their old spot right beside their lumpy couch. The dumb toys he got for free from some Maji Burger meal sets are still littered around their kitchen counter. Some clothes he’d forgotten to grab when he was packing his things. And even some literal trash, beer cans and burger wrappers, that Aomine knows he left behind.

“Oh. I guess. Bed’s done though.” Kagami doesn’t look at him as he goes back into the room. He follows the redhead in and Aomine hears him say, “I figured I could just leave stuff as they were. Since it’s almost graduation anyways.”

Aomine supposes he has a point. “I guess…” He watches as Kagami sits on the edge of his bed, slightly bouncing as he lands on the mattress. He feels the urge to tackle Kagami right there and then, the possibility of making Kagami laugh with a sudden tickle attack is very tempting. 

Kagami pulls his legs up and moves to make space for Aomine. “Come on. I’m tired.” As awkward as it is, Aomine finds it easy climbing into Kagami’s bed, the other boy yawning as he lays himself down on his side, facing away from Aomine. He sort of wants to roll Kagami over to face him, but instead, Aomine just settles down in the comfy and familiar mattress before pulling the blanket up for the both of them.

“Night, Taiga.” Aomine says.

“Mmm, night night.”

In a few moments, Aomine can sense that Kagami’s dozed off. It’s surreal, being here next to him again. It would be hilarious if he _does_ end up managing to sleep just because he’s back in Kagami’s bed. But, anyway… 

He yawns, finally feeling the adrenaline that made him bust his ass over to Kagami’s slowly fading away. Aomine’s so _tired_ and his eyelids feel really heavy. He shuts them and sighs, breathing in the familiar scent of Kagami’s room and subconsciously leans into the other’s body warmth as he fades to sleep. 

* * *

That… was a good night’s sleep. Aomine lazily blinks his eyes open, yawning as he stretches his arms above his head. He has no idea what time it was but he doesn’t care; he feels like he can run two marathons in a row against himself _and_ win. _The only one who can beat me is--_

Then Aomine finally notices, there seems to be a weight on both his thigh and his chest. He remembers; he came over to Kagami’s and stayed the night. The sight of the other opening the door in his pajamas made him forget he was supposed to ask Kagami to get back together. How could he have forgotten? With a grimace, Aomine tries pushing himself up, expecting Kagami’s leg and arm splayed over him to slide off as he sits up to think about his next plans. 

Strangely enough, he can’t seem to sit up. Aomine glances at the other boy and is surprised to realize… Kagami is pressed up against him, holding Aomine’s shirt tightly almost as if he’s scared to lose him. That’s… 

_Shit, isn’t this illegal?_ How can he be so endearingly cute like this? Aomine eases back into bed, careful not to wake Kagami up as he spoons the other into an embrace. His sleeping face is peaceful and, like Aomine thought, there are traces of dark circles under his eyes. _He’s the same as me, probably._ He feels a bit more confident at that revelation. 

With his free hand, Aomine touches Kagami’s hair, gently petting him like he always used to when they shared a free weekend together. With slight hesitance, Aomine presses a soft kiss on the other’s brow, going through the words he’ll say to get Kagami back. A few moments later though, he feels Kagami stirring in his arms.

Aomine watches the other groggily murmuring something incomprehensible to himself before rubbing his eyes and going back to pressing his face against Aomine again. He can’t help but chuckle at Kagami and the redhead suddenly lifts his head up, squinting at him. A look of realization flashes in Kagami’s face and his cheeks flush slightly. 

“Ah. Shit, sorry. Force of habit.” Kagami says tensely, attempting to peel himself off Aomine. He stands his ground though and tightens his embrace. 

“No. Stay like this, I don’t mind at all.” Any cool and suave words he thought of earlier have all been thrown off his head, Aomine feels the slightest bit of desperation in his words. He _is_ desperate to get back together with Kagami, to right this wrong as quickly as possible. 

“...” Kagami’s eyes are on him, his gaze sleepy but curious. “You sure?” 

“Yeah.” Aomine murmurs. He swallows a lump in his throat that suddenly appeared. “Y’know… I actually didn’t wanna break up.” 

“Really?” He sounds surprised; did Kagami really think Aomine wanted out of their relationship just like that? Aomine grimaces, feeling mildly offended.

“Yeah. I wasn’t thinking properly when I said… _that_.” Aomine’s always been a prideful person but admitting that he was in the wrong is really easy right now. “I was frustrated. The thought of you leaving for the States pissed me off. Not ‘cos I’m jealous of you being able to play against strong players…” 

Kagami lifts an eyebrow at him. Aomine sighs and ignores a sudden warmth in his cheeks, “Okay, maybe I was a _little_ jealous.”

The redhead scoffs and Aomine playfully covers Kagami’s face with his palm, making Kagami laugh. Aomine finds himself smiling a bit. “Shaddup, you’d be the same if it were you in my shoes.”

“Okay, that’s fair,” Kagami sighs, resting his chin on Aomine’s chest. “Continue.”

Aomine clears his throat. “So yeah. That’s not really the reason why I said what I said. I guess I just really hate the thought of not being able to see you whenever I wanted anymore.” He takes Kagami’s hand and intertwines their fingers together.

“Of not being able to touch you anymore. It’s annoying, liking you as much as I do and having to let you go to America. I’ll miss you.” He really will. Just being separated for an entire month made him lose this much sleep, what more when Kagami’s an entire ocean away? Aomine squeezes Kagami’s hand and feels reassured when Kagami squeezes his hand back.

“I’ll miss you too, you dumbass,” Kagami says. “But I never said anything about not coming ba--”

Again, he covers Kagami’s face with his hand. “Let me finish.” Kagami rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything else. Aomine starts caressing Kagami’s cheeks and the other leans into his touch.

“Point is that… I wanna make us work.” Aomine says, his voice close to a whisper. “So come back to me. I’m sorry for running my mouth like an asshole earlier. I’ll do anything to make it up to you, Taiga.”

Kagami’s gaze softens, his lips curling into a half-smile. “Well, since you asked so nicely… it wouldn’t hurt to try again.”

“Yeah?” Aomine feels his own lips forming a smile. Relief washes over his entire body and he finds himself relaxing. Aomine didn’t even notice himself tense up earlier. “I’m not complaining but I wasn’t expecting you to agree so easily..”

“Mmm, well...” Kagami pulls Aomine’s arm around himself, lifting his leg on Aomine’s as though to trap him in bed. “The only reason why I said we should probably break up was ‘cos I thought you got tired of me already or something.”

He sighs. “Thank goodness it was just Ahomine being dumb.” Aomine takes mild offense to that but he lets it slide since Kagami so cutely initiated a cuddle session. 

“I already said I was sorry,” Aomine grumbles, rubbing Kagami’s shoulders as he adjusts himself so they can see each other better. Despite feeling embarrassed about the entire misunderstanding, Aomine says, “And what the hell are you talking about? I could never get tired of you. I love you.” 

He seems taken aback by Aomine’s words. He knows why, Aomine’s never been the vocal type, and even if he when he told Kagami his feelings for him, he’s always used the word ‘like’ instead. Saying ‘love’ instead of ‘like’ makes it feel like his feelings have grown stronger. And Aomine’s sure they definitely have grown stronger in the month they've been apart. 

Kagami finally processes his words and it feels so satisfying seeing a sheepish smile make its way onto the redhead’s lips. “I love you too, Daiki.” Kagami leans in for a kiss and Aomine gratefully accepts it, the warmth of Kagami’s lips seemingly spreading to every inch of his body. 

They spend the next few minutes kissing, occasionally pulling apart for air only to continue after a moment later. A thought occurs to Aomine and he pushes a surprised looking Kagami off him. “Shit! Taiga, I can just _go_ to America with you!”

Again, it takes a moment before Kagami’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh, fuck, you’re right.”

A pause. “Wait,” Kagami sits himself up,the look in his face a mix of annoyance and amusement. “Does this mean, we broke up for nothing? You could’ve just offered to come _with_ me to America?”

“What the hell, Daiki!?”

“Don’t ‘what the hell, Daiki’ me!” Aomine shoots back. “You could’ve _asked_ me to come _with_ you!” 

“It didn’t occur to me then! And it’s not my fault, you were the one who said dating long distance was a pain!”

For a while, they continue this back and forth of accusing each other of being a _dumbass_ **_idiot_ **and being the reason for their earlier break up. Aomine eventually exasperatedly groans and pushes Kagami back down on the bed.

“Look! Fine! We fucked up, okay?”

“You mean _you_ fucked up.” Kagami scowls at him.

“NO. It was the both of us,” Aomine insists. “But the point is, we’ve made up, right? We’re dating again now and we’re both going to America.” 

Kagami just looks at him, his expression softening with each moment that passes. “I guess. We have to set you up with a visa and some other stuff. It’ll take a while ‘til they let you on a plane to America.”

Paperwork, great. “... do you know how long it takes to get a visa?”

“I’m not too sure. A couple of months at least, I think. 

Aomine drops his entire weight onto the other and sighs. “That’s so long,” he complains. “Can’t you stay here and wait ‘til I get my stuff sorted out?”

He pats Aomine’s back and laughs airily. “You know I can’t. Just think about it this way…”

With a huff, he pushes Aomine up and matches his gaze before grinning at him. “I’ll go ahead of you to fix our place up. Make it nice and cozy.”

Oh? Aomine finds himself grinning slightly. “ _Our_ place, eh? That sounds really nice.”  
  
“Right? So don’t worry about it. You’ll be over there with me before you know it.” Sweetly, Kagami presses a kiss on his lips. “We’re gonna make it work, like you said.”

Kagami’s really fucking cute. He rolls them both over, just barely falling off the edge of the bed as he changes their positions. “Yeah. We’ll make it work.”

It’s been less than a day.

Aomine can’t believe that in less than 24 hours, he’s managed to make up (and make out) with Kagami and plan a short term goal for their future together. Not to be dramatic or anything but, he can’t imagine ever doing anything like this with anyone else other than Kagami. He knows it won’t be easy; he’d been slacking off on learning English despite wanting to eventually go pro internationally. Plus the fact that he hasn’t exactly told his family about his abrupt decision to follow Kagami to America within the year yet, it’s sure to cause a stir in the household. But Aomine doesn’t care, he’ll make it all work. 

As he basks in the warmth and comfort of being in bed with the other, Aomine can’t help but think _yeah, I’m probably going to ask him to be with me for the rest of my life._ Having Kagami in his arms, smiling at him as their bodies share this intimately small space, has made him realize that he’s really in too deep with his feelings for Kagami. He’s the only person who can make Aomine act so uncool and desperate, make him run around in his old and ratty pajamas just to take back his words and decide to go overseas in just a moment.

And it’s not too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back.
> 
> right, so happy aoka day everyone! i'm still unsure If i can keep writing up since irl is kicking my ass thanks to 16 year old me's life choices lol but here i am this year! i have another fic in mind so please look forward to that.
> 
> thank you to my beta and daily aoka content provider (mwah mwah, u know who u are) for accompanying me as i wrote the latter part of this fic. and thanks to fruit (winkwonk) for giving me that extra push to keep writing this a week ago. you guys are the best.
> 
> you guys can find/contact me on twitter, my handle's @ kyahgamis. come talk aoka with me sometimes lol


End file.
